Rough Around The Edges
by FallAway
Summary: Haley goes over to Brooke's for an innocent sleepover. Baley oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke opened the door and grinned when her girlfriend was standing behind it.

"Hey Tutorgirl," she greeted, letting her inside. Haley maneuvered a brown grocery bag as she walked into Brooke's kitchen and set the bag down, taking random things out of it.

"Alright, I rented a few random movies and picked up stuff for sundaes at the store."

Brooke went over to the counter and leaned on it, watching Haley as she spread everything out on the counter.

"Whipped cream?" she grinned when she saw the bottle.

"Down girl," Haley laughed. "This is supposed to be an innocent sleepover, remember?" she teased. Brooke raised one eyebrow and tried to hide a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, that's how it was supposed to be last time you spent the night," she said in a low voice, causing Haley to get chills down her spine.

"Not my fault you seduced me," Haley shrugged, trying to keep her cool. She turned around and stood on her tiptoes to get bowls out of the cupboard and Brooke bit her lip at the view she was getting.

"Well," Brooke drawled, trailing her fingers over the counter as she languorously walked around it, "If you didn't scream sex with every move you make maybe I wouldn't have been all over you," she said in a low purr.

_I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes_

_And I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor_

_Then I wanna – ahh, ahh, you make it so good I don't wanna leave_

_But I gotta kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy?_

Haley closed her eyes involuntarily at the sound, fighting for composure as she turned to face her girlfriend. "Not gonna work," she said softly, amazed at how calm she was managing to be. Brooke smiled.

"Your eyes say differently," she whispered, getting closer to Haley as she slowly slid one finger up her arm, her eyes never leaving Haley's.

Haley groaned inwardly as her eyelids began to flutter, almost as though she were fighting sleep.

"Stop it," she whispered, biting the inside of her bottom lip.

"Now is that what you really want?" Brooke purred, stepping closer to Haley and smiling when she inhaled sharply, her chest rising and falling at a faster pace than before.

"Brooke," she said softly, looking up into Brooke's chocolate brown orbs.

"Come here," Brooke whispered, resting her hands on Haley's waist as she leaned in and captured their lips together in a slow kiss.

When they parted Haley realized her breathing was shallow and she swallowed, her lips only centimeters from Brooke's, Brooke's equally shallow breaths upon her face.

Haley took the lead now, tangling her hands in Brooke's hair as she pulled her in for another kiss, her nails gently scraping against the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. She felt Brooke press their bodies together, pushing her against the counter and she got chills yet again as their tongues began to massage each other, Brooke's nails digging into her hips as they continued to kiss.

They pulled apart when oxygen became an issue and Haley had a feeling that had they not needed air they would've continued to kiss.

"I want you," Brooke whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to close as Brooke took her earlobe between her teeth, nibbling playfully.

Haley visibly shuddered from the feeling and Brooke grinned against the skin of her neck before kissing her neck slowly, her tongue trailing her skin languorously.

"Jesus Brooke," Haley gasped. This only spurred Brooke's actions as her hands trailed up her sides, tracing an inch of skin below her t-shirt, a smile on her face when she felt the goose bumps Haley was getting.

"Do you still want this to be an innocent sleepover?" Brooke teased before bringing their lips together for a soft kiss. Haley nodded, laughter in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah," she breathed, "But you know that good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught," she whispered in Brooke's ear, her tongue skimming her earlobe softly.

Brooke closed her eyes and pressed her hips into Haley's, smiling when she heard Haley moan softly.

"Whipped cream," Brooke teased, laughing wickedly as she left a trail of feather light kisses down Haley's jaw line, then leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses all over her neck, spurred by the subtle movements of Haley's hips, slowly grinding against her own.

_I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
while the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
in the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top  
Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked while the boat rock_

"Brooke," Haley gasped when Brooke playfully bit her neck, her index finger slipping underneath the waistband of her pants.

"It's so easy to get you all hot and bothered," Brooke teased, bringing their lips together again as her finger made its way back up her stomach.

"Only for you," Haley whispered against her lips, trailing her tongue over Brooke's bottom lip slowly before biting it playfully, tugging at it with her teeth.

Brooke grinned as they kissed again, chills running down her spine as Haley ran her hand through her hair.

Moments later they broke apart, panting. Brooke looked into Haley's eyes and smiled to herself when she saw a dark ecstasy filling them, a desire that seemed to run through her veins twice as much as it did before.

"Make love to me," Haley breathed, her breath hot upon Brooke's ear, causing her knees to go weak. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she took in the fresh scent of strawberry and vanilla from Haley's hair.

Taking her hand, Brooke led the two of them to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, leaning against it as she watched Haley.

Haley slowly walked over to Brooke's bed, walking around it as she trailed her fingers along the bedspread, sitting on the other side and spinning around to face Brooke, her legs curled underneath her.

"Come hither, love," she giggled, curling her finger towards her to reiterate her wish.

Brooke grinned, dragging her feet as she walked over to her bed, sliding one knee onto it before seemingly changing her mind and walking back across the room. Haley looked on confused for a moment before she heard the sounds of Frank Sinatra filtering through Brooke's stereo system, set at a low volume.

"I love this song," Haley said softly, smiling as Brooke finally crawled onto the bed.

"I know," Brooke smiled, sitting on her knees as she leaned down and captured Haley's lips in a passionate kiss.

Moments later Brooke was surprised to find that they had laid down, Haley on top of her.

"I love it when you take charge," she purred. Haley smiled as she swung one leg over Brooke's waist, straddling her before leaning down for another kiss.

The kisses intensified and Brooke slowly slid her hands up Haley's shirt, tracing circles on her skin as she continued to pull the material away from her body, finally removing it and flinging it to the floor before kissing her again.

Haley moved down and began to kiss Brooke's neck, then moving her lips down further as she continued her ministrations along her collarbone, her hands working their way under the material of her tank top, finally dragging the material off her body and tossing it in the general direction that her shirt had gone before continuing further down with her ministrations, her tongue darting against the beginning curve of her breasts, slipping under the material every once and a while.

"Oh God," Brooke breathed, digging her nails into Haley's back as she felt her tongue darting against her skin.

_We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait till the show stop  
or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
That man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
or in back of a classroom_

Haley smiled at these actions, reaching up and unclasping Brooke's bra, slipping the material off of her body and smiling at the sight below her.

"You are so beautiful," she breathed sincerely before leaving a trail of kisses down the curve of her left breast, then slowly dragging her tongue over Brooke's nipple, smiling when it became hard under her touch. She slowly kissed the area, taking the tiny nub in her teeth and tugging gently, moaning when Brooke's hips thrust up into hers.

She gave Brooke's other breast the same treatment before continuing further down, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, licking the skin around her navel slowly before moving back up and kissing her lips passionately, her hips grinding against Brooke's.

"Mm," Brooke mumbled, "We're uneven," she giggled against Haley's lips as she reached up and unclasped Haley's bra, letting the material fall into her hands as she flung it across the room.

"No fun in that," Haley agreed, nibbling Brooke's earlobe as Brooke slowly flipped them over, leaving her straddling Haley as she reached down and undid the zipper on Haley's jeans, Brooke's eyes never leaving hers.

Haley got chills as she watched Brooke work, her ability to make her feel so many sensations with a single touch never ceasing to amaze her.

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she slowly hooked her thumbs in the band of Haley's jeans, slowly pulling them down as she moved with them, kissing each of her thighs softly before scooting all the way back, pulling them off her legs slowly, letting them fall to the floor as she crawled back on top of Haley, leaving a trail of kisses up her body as she did so.

"You taste so good," she breathed as she trailed her tongue over her breasts, then letting it glide down her stomach before her lips found their way to her pelvic bone, kissing her softly. She began to flick her tongue just above the band of her panties, letting it slip under the material every now and again, using her hands to hold Haley's hips still.

"Brooke," Haley whimpered, the sheet balled up in her fists as Brooke continued with the ministrations of her tongue.

Brooke dragged her finger along the band of her panties, watching Haley's face for her reaction as she slipped her finger under the material, tracing the stitches before hooking her thumbs in the sides, pulling them down just enough so that she could kiss the skin below her pelvic bone. Haley's eyes shot open in surprise, a moan eliciting from her throat.

"Oh God," Haley moaned, her chest heaving at a faster rate than she thought it was capable of.

Brooke slipped her panties off, moving back up and kissing Haley's lips softly before moving back down, leaving a trail of feather light kisses on the way. She dragged her finger up her slit, careful not to let it dart in between her folds, smiling at the moans of ecstasy that were eliciting from her girlfriend. She moved her palm up and slowly rubbed her mound, her other finger dragging along her inner thigh.

_I wanna get you in the bath tub  
with the candle lit you give it up till they go out   
or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
cause you know I got sold out  
or red carpet d could just roll out  
go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
we can do it in the pouring rain  
runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
how 'bout in the library on top of books  
but you can't be too loud_

A few moments later, Brooke let her tongue follow in the steps of her finger. Slowly licking up her slit, she closed her eyes and slowed down even more, wanting to savor the moment as long as she could. Using her hands to keep Haley's hips still, she continued to lick up and down her slit, letting it dart in between her folds, lapping up every last drop of her juices that she could, drowning in the taste to the music of Haley's moans mixed with the gentle sounds of Frank Sinatra playing from the corner of the room.

After getting every last drop that she could, she slowly pulled Haley's clit into her mouth, sucking on the soft nub of skin, her nails digging into Haley's hips from the sensation of it all.

"Brooke," Haley moaned, arching her back slightly. She was panting now, tiny whimpers escaping her throat in between labored breaths.

Brooke licked up her slit one last time before moving up and kissing Haley softly, letting her finger repeat its earlier movements. Haley's eyes rolled back in her head as Brooke let her finger slip in between her folds, her other hand resting on her hip. She swallowed as Brooke slipped her finger in further, a wicked grin on her face. Brooke took her clit between her thumb and index finger, massaging it slowly as she licked the skin of Haley's collarbone.

When Brooke slid her finger all the way inside of Haley she thought she might burst. She dug her nails into Brooke's back, shuddering as Brooke began to move her finger in and out, and then moving another finger in along with it.

Haley felt a warm sensation spreading through her stomach as she clung to Brooke, whimpering. Brooke moved her fingers quicker and deeper, closing her eyes as Haley moaned against her shoulder.

When Haley hit her climax, she screamed Brooke's name out, leaving marks on Brooke's back from digging her nails into her skin so hard. They kissed for several minutes as Haley rode the waves of her climax, pulling apart only when oxygen became an issue. Brooke let her fingers slip out of Haley, their foreheads rested together as they both panted, both trying to catch their breath.

Once Haley had regained her composure she flipped them over, straddling Brooke's waist with a wicked grin on her face.

_A sauna, jacuzzi  
in the back row at the movie  
You can stretch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me  
on hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets_

"My turn," she whispered, laughing lightly as she leaned down and kissed Brooke sweetly, leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw line before flicking her tongue against a spot just above Brooke's collarbone that she knew drove her crazy. Brooke's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily at the feeling, her hips grinding into Haley's.

Haley moaned softly at the feeling of Brooke's zipper pressing against her sensitive spot. She reached down, undoing the zipper as Brooke ran her hands through her hair, sending chills down her spine. Haley moved down and playfully bit the skin above the band of her jeans before hooking her thumbs in the sides, pulling them off her legs as she dragged her nails down her thighs. Brooke moaned quietly and Haley looked up to see that she was already beginning to breathe harder. She smiled at this before kissing Brooke's sensitive spot, continuing to slide her jeans down her legs before sitting back on her knees and pulling them completely off. She tossed them onto the floor, scooting back up as she languorously dragged her finger up Brooke's inner thigh, then doing the same to the other before moving up and kissing her lips softly.

"Show me what you like," Haley whispered in her ear.

"You know," Brooke breathed, smiling as she laid a gentle kiss on Haley's shoulder. Haley smiled before sliding her hands down Brooke's sides, languidly dragging them back up as she dragged her thumb over Brooke's nipple. She glanced up at her girlfriend to see that she had her eyes closed, her head leaned back slightly, and smiled.

Haley moved further down and dragged her nails across Brooke's hips before hooking her thumbs in the sides of her panties, slipping them off as she kissed the skin of her pelvic bone, over and over, letting her tongue hit the places that her lips missed.

Haley dragged her finger up Brooke's slit, letting it slip in between her folds a couple of times, teasing her. Brooke whimpered slightly and Haley pulled her finger away, gently licking the skin above her sensitive spot.

"Tease," Brooke whispered breathlessly. Haley only smiled before moving further down, flicking her tongue in and out of Brooke's folds. Brooke arched her back slightly, squeaking in surprise. Haley continued her ministrations before languidly licking up her slit, lapping up her juices which seemed to be overflowing. She let her tongue slip into her folds further, slowly stroking the sensitive skin that she found there.

"Jesus, Haley," Brooke managed to gasp between labored breaths. Haley continued to stroke her with her tongue, pushing down on Brooke's hips to keep them still.

After a few more minutes Haley moved up and kissed Brooke's sensitive spot before moving further up and kissing her lips slowly, slipping her hand down and stroking her slowly. Brooke moaned into her mouth which only spurred her actions. Haley slowly began to massage Brooke's clit, never breaking their kiss.

Slowly slipping her fingers further into Brooke, Haley smiled against the skin of Brooke's neck when she heard her moan. She began to move her fingers in and out at a slow pace, taking her time while Brooke started to cling to her.

Haley moved her fingers faster, spurred by the whimpers eliciting from Brooke's throat as she dug her nails into her back. Brooke felt heat rising in her stomach and she screamed Haley's name out before their lips met as she rode the waves, Haley's tongue gently massaging Brooke's.

When they broke Haley collapsed on top of Brooke, panting heavily as Brooke ran her hands through her hair, her hot breath upon her shoulder.

"I love you," Brooke breathed, laying a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Haley closed her eyes as she moved over and snuggled into Brooke's side, draping her arm across her stomach and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered as she traced tiny circles on her stomach.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace just as Brooke's CD stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up at around three in the morning and sighed softly. She opened her eyes and smiled when she realized how tangled up in Haley she was. She slowly slipped out of her arms and put on an oversized t-shirt to go downstairs.

Making her way down to the kitchen, she laughed when she saw the cupboard still open and unused bowls sitting on the counter. She shook her head and grabbed the can of whipped cream, closing the cupboard and sitting on the counter. She twirled the can around for a minute before breaking the seal and squirting some into her mouth.

Haley woke up cold and realized Brooke wasn't in bed with her anymore. Assuming she was in the bathroom she pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank top and went down the hall. She didn't find her and made her way downstairs to get a snack, finding her girlfriend sitting on the counter eating whipped cream. She laughed.

Brooke looked up and saw Haley standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I was trying to let you sleep," Brooke smiled, setting the can down next to her.

"Did you finish all that?" Haley asked as she made her way over to the counter. Brooke shook her head.

"Oh, good," Haley smiled as she stood in front of Brooke, standing in between her legs as she rested her hands on her thighs. Brooke smiled.

"You have sex hair," she giggled as she ran her hand through Haley's hair in an attempt to fix it. Haley closed her eyes.

"Mm," she said softly, smiling as she opened her eyes. Brooke rested her hand on her cheek and traced circles on it with the pad of her thumb.

"Better?" Haley whispered, reaching her hand up to hold Brooke's against her cheek. Brooke smiled.

"Not really," she shook her head, laughing. Haley giggled before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Brooke giggled when they parted before kissing her again, wrapping her arms lazily around her neck.

Haley subconsciously dug her nails into Brooke's hips, pulling herself closer as the kiss intensified.

They broke for air a few moments later and Brooke smiled lazily.

"You want me," she whispered as Haley relaxed against her body. Haley smiled.

"Always have."

Brooke brought their lips together again in a searing kiss as Haley trailed her fingers along her thighs.

They parted again and Brooke leaned her head against Haley's shoulder, breathing hard. Haley closed her eyes and swallowed at the feeling of Brooke's breath on her neck.

Haley continued to trail her fingers up and down Brooke's thighs and smiled when she visibly shuddered.

"Touch me," Brooke whispered against her skin, trailing her nails down Haley's shoulders. Haley felt her breath catch in her throat but smiled as she moved her hand down to her inner thigh, dragging her nail up it slowly before stroking her lightly.

Brooke's breathing became ragged as Haley continued to stroke her and she found herself gasping for air when her finger darted in between her folds. "Hales," she breathed, digging her nails into her back.

"You want me to stop?" Haley asked, biting her bottom lip. Brooke whimpered and laid a kiss on her neck, shaking her head as she continued to rest her head on Haley's shoulder.

"Mm, good, because I have a few surprises in mind," Haley whispered into her ear, smiling when goose bumps spread across Brooke's skin.

Haley slid her finger in further, pausing when Brooke moaned against her skin. She slowly stroked her from the inside, causing Brooke to visibly shudder.

"Jesus," Brooke gasped, trailing her tongue along Haley's neck. Haley closed her eyes and slid her finger in further, her breathing labored as Brooke continued with the ministrations of her tongue.

Brooke wrapped her legs around Haley's waist, trying to coax Haley to go further inside her but to her surprise Haley wrapped her other arm around her waist, picking her up and sliding her finger all the way in, moving it in and out slowly while Brooke clung to her.

_I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
that's the way you like to f, clogged up fog alert  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
in the garden all in the dir  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
In the sun or up in the shade  
on the top of my escalade_

A few moments later Haley slid another finger in, and then another, moving them in and out at a much faster pace, while Brooke moved her hips to oblige her, letting her go deeper. They continued like this for a few minutes before Brooke dug her nails into Haley's back, a warming sensation spreading through her stomach.

"I'm coming," she whimpered breathlessly in Haley's ear, making Haley move her fingers faster. She climaxed and Haley slid her fingers out, kissing her affectionately as she rode the waves of her climax.

"Oh God," Brooke whispered as she nuzzled Haley's neck. Haley wrapped her other arm around her waist and then slid her hands down under her thighs to hold her up.

Brooke looked up and grabbed the can of whipped cream off the counter, grinning wickedly as she shook it up. Haley giggled as she slowly set Brooke down, smiling as Brooke let their bodies slide together and her shirt ride up as she did.

"You know, I think this would taste a lot better if it were on you…" Brooke said in a low voice as she continued to shake the whipped cream. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Haley swallowed before smiling in return.

"Well…" Haley said softly, trailing her finger up Brooke's chest and watching it as she did so, "I guess we'll never know unless we find out, will we?" She looked up at Brooke and Brooke smiled when she saw the now-familiar look of darkened ecstasy in them.

"Guess so," Brooke whispered as her breath caught in her throat. Haley smiled before kissing her softly.

Brooke set the can of whipped cream back on the counter and received a pout from Haley. "What?" she asked innocently. Haley grinned wickedly before pushing everything off the counter and sitting on it, scooting back as she picked up the can and twirled it around in her hand.

"Since when are you such a little sex kitten?" Brooke teased. Haley smiled.

"Pretty much ever since we started dating," she admitted truthfully. "Now get your cute ass up here," she laughed, reaching out her hand.

Taking Haley's hand, Brooke slowly climbed up onto the counter, straddling her as she leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Give me that," Brooke whispered, taking the can from her as Haley slowly lay down, pulling Brooke with her. She collapsed on top of her and laughed.

"You're supposed to warn me before you do that!" she laughed, kissing her softly. Haley smiled.

"But it's so much more fun to catch you off guard," she defended, reaching down and stroking her softly. Brooke's eyelids fluttered shut and she moaned softly.

"Like that," Haley whispered before trailing her finger up under Brooke's shirt. Brooke shook her head.

"You already had your turn," she whispered, reaching down and playing with the hem of Haley's shirt. Haley smiled as she watched her pull the material away from her skin, ducking her head down to kiss her navel softly before flicking her tongue against her skin as she pulled the material off of her body.

"You up for a little taste test?" Brooke grinned as she bit her bottom lip. Haley smiled and nodded, giving her all the permission she needed.

Brooke popped the cap off the whipped cream, squirting some into her mouth before pulling down the boxers Haley was wearing just barely and leaving a tiny line of whipped cream there. Haley giggled.

"It's cold," she explained, then waved her hand for Brooke to continue. Brooke smiled as she leaned down and slowly licked the substance off of her, smiling against her skin when Haley moaned softly. She set the can down to gain better access and hooked her thumbs in the sides of the boxers, pulling them down as she continued to flick her tongue against the area just above her sensitive spot.

"Brooke," Haley gasped when Brooke continued further downward. Brooke pulled the material entirely off of her body and continued the ministrations of her tongue.

Grabbing the can and spreading more whipped cream over the area with one swift motion, Brooke was lapping up the substance as though it were a drug before continuing further down and licking up Haley's slit, lapping up her juices.

A few moments later she moved back up and kissed Haley slowly, breaking away when oxygen became an issue. "I told you it tastes better on you," Brooke whispered in her ear, laughing wickedly as she reached down and began to stroke her.

Haley whimpered slightly as Brooke's finger darted in and out of her folds, fire in the brunette's eyes as she continued to tease her girlfriend.

"Brooke…" Haley moaned as she tried to move her hips to get her finger deeper inside of her. Brooke slipped it back out and she smiled as she shook her head.

"Patience, grasshopper," she whispered, laughing. Haley closed her eyes, letting Brooke continue to touch her in whatever way she pleased.

Brooke slowly slid her fingers inside of her, moving them in and out as she kissed Haley in any place she could – her neck, her lips, her shoulders, her breasts – anywhere.

When Haley felt warmth spreading through her stomach she clung tightly to Brooke, panting against her neck as she began to whimper. Brooke moved her fingers faster and harder and Haley moaned in ecstasy at how deep she was going, so close to her core she was afraid she might burst. It hurt, but in a good way and Haley was amazed at how Brooke managed to take her to new heights every time she touched her.

She hit her climax and almost broke the skin on Brooke's back as she dug her nails into it and screamed Brooke's name out. They kissed tenderly for several moments as she rode the waves while Brooke slipped her fingers out of her.

"You made it hurt," Haley whispered breathlessly as Brooke moved to her side and snuggled into her.

"Aww…are you ok?" Brooke asked in concern, her breathing also labored. Haley smiled.

"That was the most amazing feeling I've ever had," she said sincerely, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brooke whispered. Haley nodded. "When you were holding me earlier…and the things you were doing…you have no idea how rough you can be when you're inside me," she smiled. Haley grinned as she leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Whipped cream and kitchen counters," Haley said softly, giggling. Brooke smiled.

"Kinky." Haley grinned before kissing her again.

"Wait," she whispered. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"If you got to have a taste test I want one too," she grinned wickedly as she straddled Brooke in one swift motion, taking her shirt off and flinging it on the floor. Brooke smiled as she watched her take the can of whipped cream and trace a circle around her nipple with it, setting it down as she ducked her head and licked it off, taking her nipple in between her teeth and tugging playfully.

"Mm, yeah, definitely better," she agreed as she moved up and kissed her lips softly. Brooke shook her head.

"Skin doesn't count," she whispered with a glimmer in her eye. Haley smiled and shook her head before moving down and leaving a line of whipped cream on her stomach, licking it off slowly before moving further down and lapping at her juices, spurred by the pleasurable moan that elicited from Brooke's throat.

She stopped a few moments later and moved back up, kissing her lips softly as she straddled her again.

"You can't tease me like that," Brooke whined, pouting. Haley giggled before capturing her lips in another kiss as Brooke reached down and began to stroke her again, causing her girlfriend to moan into her mouth.

Brooke slid her fingers inside of Haley as they continued to kiss and soon Haley slipped her fingers into Brooke. They matched their paces inside of each other as they pushed harder, faster, and deeper than they had, both of them moving their hips in unison with the other's fingers. Their lips parted as they both gasped for air and Brooke whimpered at the pleasurable hurt Haley was giving her.

_What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt   
Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt   
Scream help play my game; Dracula man I'll get my fangs   
Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my brains_

"Haley," she moaned, her other hand clinging to her shoulders.

"Brooke," Haley moaned moments later as a warmth spread through both of them.

They hit their climax together and kissed tenderly as they rode the waves, clinging to each other and screaming each other's names out.

"I love you," Haley gasped as she collapsed to Brooke's side, snuggling into her.

"I love you too," Brooke whispered hoarsely. They continued to hold each other as the early signs of morning begin to shine through the windows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed. I love reviews so feel free to drop one if you like. ;)


End file.
